This invention relates to urinary drainage devices, more particularly, to a new tubing for use therein.
The prior art teaches a variety of urinary drainage devices, for example those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,356,091; 3,421,504; 3,421,507; 3,511,241; 3,683,930; 3,721,243; 3,742,953; 3,781,922; 3,835,857; and many others. All of the foregoing are deficient, however, in that the length of the tubing is fixed and therefore cannot be easily modified for various physical and logistical situations that may arise; for example, where the patient is standing, sitting, confined in a wheelchair, lying down, etc. There is not one universally acceptable apparatus that may be employed irrespective of the physical position of the patient.